


What You Came Here For

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cocky Sweet Pea, F/M, Forward Veronica Lodge, Girls' Night Out, Newly Single, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: After her recent separation, Veronica decides it's time to get back out there. She has two things she wants tonight - some much needed girl time with her best friend, and the incredibly sexy bartender who's been making her martinis all night.





	What You Came Here For

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the mistakes. I'm sure I missed a bunch of stuff.

 

This wasn’t what Veronica had in mind when she asked Betty for a girls’ night out. She was thinking of something more like a nightclub or trendy restaurant, but instead she’d just walked into a small quaint bar. This wasn’t her usual kind of place, but then again, what had been the last few years? Ever since starting her own business and having a kid, she didn’t have much time for fun.

 

She’d hardly gone out since Ariel was born five years ago, almost forgetting what a social person she used to be. She used to love going out on the town and partying the night away.

 

Now that she was separated, she looked forward to rediscovering herself. She was thirty-one, worlds away from the young party girl she used to be, but a girls’ night out every once in awhile was exactly what the doctor ordered. Living close to her parents was also proving to be very helpful - they were both eager to babysit their only grandchild whenever Veronica wanted a night off.

 

“Vee!” Betty called from the far side of the bar, and Veronica excused herself as she made her way through the see of people in the small space.

 

“I saved us seats.” Betty told her as she kissed her cheek hello and Veronica made herself comfortable at the only free seat left in the place.

 

“Thanks!” Veronica smiled, “This place is interesting.” At least it was packed and everyone was having fun. That had to be a good sign.

 

“Right?” Betty asked, “I know you said you wanted a place where you could meet guys, but I don’t really know the club scene these days.”

 

Veronica laughed, “Did you ever?”

 

She loved her best friend. The two of them had moved here together for college, and while Veronica followed Archie to California for his career, Betty and Jughead had stayed. She was happy to be back home, in her favorite city and with people she loved.

 

Before they could say anything else, a tall, dark and handsome bartender was smiling at the two. Okay, so maybe Betty hadn’t chosen a place where they could meet a lot of men, but Veronica had already spotted the one she wanted.

 

 _Holy fuck,_ she thought. He was stunning.

 

He had short dark hair and eyes to match, with a big bright smile. Her favorite part of him were his arms - big and strong and covered in ink. The neck tattoo made him look particularly badass too. She sat up taller when his eyes landed on her.

 

“Sweet Pea, this is my friend Veronica.” Betty introduced.

 

“Well, welcome princess,” he smirked at her, as if knowing she was already undressing him in her head.

 

“Veronica’s originally from the city but she just moved back after living in California for a while.” Betty explained, “Sweet Pea’s one of Jughead’s friends. He owns the place.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” she spoke, shaking his large hand and imagining a million things she’d like him to do with it.

 

“Pleasure’s all mine,” he said, “What can I get you ladies? Your night is on the house so take advantage of me.”

 

“Oh, we will,” Veronica purred and Sweet Pea chuckled, that bright smile bigger still.

 

Betty smacked her thigh at her forwardness but Veronica didn’t flinch, “Are you on the menu?” she asked.

 

He laughed, “You seem like a dry martini kind of girl to me,” he said, moving onto Betty, “Betty, a pina colada?” he asked.

 

“Damn you’re good.” Veronica sighed, only into him more. Martinis were definitely her drink, and Betty’s go to was a pina colada, although she guessed he already knew that.

 

“At more than just making drinks,” he winked, grabbing what he needed to get their drinks made. She was hypnotised by how his muscles moved while he worked.

 

“SP’s a bit of a dick, but he’s lovable,” Betty told her, teasing Sweet Pea.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, “I have a lovable dick? Don’t tell your husband.” he winked again.

 

Betty rolled her eyes.

 

After getting them their drinks he went on working. He kept shooting her sexy looks and she didn’t care one bit about keeping her cool.

 

“Please tell me he’s single?” she finally said, interrupting Betty mid sentence.

 

Betty sighed, “Yes, he is. I should have known this would happen.”

 

Veronica just smiled, “I’m going to fuck him on this bar as soon as he closes up.”

 

Betty pulled a disgusted face.

 

Back in California Veronica had been in charge of everything - financinces, the house, supporting her dreamer husband, and taking care of everything that came with being a parent. Archie had done nothing to help, even though she’d left everyone she loved to go to the other side of the country with him.

 

He’d shown her how much he appreciated it all by fucking some eighteen year old backup singer.

 

Now it was her turn to do what she wanted. And what she wanted was to fuck the man behind the bar until she couldn’t walk straight.

 

.

 

When Sweet Pea announced the final call, Veronica assured Betty she’d be fine and told her to head home. Girls’ night out was over and it was time for that other part of the night she’d been craving.

 

Betty wished both of them a good night and left, but not before making Veronica promise she’d text when she was home. Veronica told her not to wait up.

 

He placed one more martini in front of her on the bar as he began to close up, locking the doors after the last of his customers were done. She reconsidered her favorite part of him - his ass was demanding her attention too.

 

She smiled at him as he made his way back over, this time to her side of the bar.

 

“Feeling okay?” he asked.

 

“Perfect,”

 

“Not drunk?”

 

She shook her head. She was right in that happy place of having just the right amount of drinks in the time she’d been here. Besides, she was no stranger to alcohol. She often fixed herself more than one drink after putting Ariel to bed while Archie was still out “performing” every night.

 

Sweet Pea held out his hand confidently, “Come on, princess, let’s get to what you came here for.”

 

She placed her small hand into his and hopped off the barstool, only to be grabbed by the waist and hoisted up onto the bar.

 

She yelped in surprise but laughed at the same time, holding onto his shoulders to steady herself.

 

He smirked, pulling her to the edge by a firm grip on her hips. She widened her legs and let him step in, her laugh turning into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked into his deep dark eyes.

 

He easily leaned in and took her lips in a kiss. Her hold on him tightened, feeling warm and excited to have a new pair of eager hands on her body. She hadn’t felt this wanted in a long time.

 

His hands traveled down her hips and thighs as his tongue began to explore her wanting mouth. He slid them up her dress skillfully, hiking it up and hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties.

 

“I haven’t had dinner yet,” he told her with a sly smile, their kiss breaking.

 

She bit her lip as she helped him slide the fabric off by raising her hips, one hand on the bar behind her and the other arm around his shoulders still.

 

“A strong man like you doesn’t seem like he ever skips out on a meal.” She replied, surprised by how comfortable she felt with someone else after fifteen years of only having been with Archie.

 

His smile grew and he shook his head slightly before moving his lips back to hers for a quick kiss. He moved away only for a second, long enough to get her panties all the way off. Her one heel slipped off and fell to the ground with a thud. He reached down and slipped her other one off.

 

She wrapped her arms back around him and they kissed deeply. There was nothing in this very moment but the two of them, hot bodies pressing against each other and hands greedy to feel more.

 

His lips moved down to her neck just in time; she needed air, taking a deep breath as she held him by the back of the neck.

 

His lips explored her ample cleavage for a moment before moving back up her neck and to her ear. She shivered at the feel of his hot breath.

 

“I’m gonna eat your pussy until you give me a flood, baby.” he whispered sexily.

 

If she’d heard that line outside of this situation she would have laughed, but now it just made her leak with anticipation.

 

“What if I don’t come?” she asked, already out of breath. She’d never liked getting head too much. Archie hadn’t made her come that way in years so it had become kind of boring.

 

He chuckled and she felt weak, stupid even for questioning him. “If I get lost, you seem like a woman who gives very clear directions.”

 

Her mouth fell slack with slight shock. Oh, he was good. He was smooth, knowing exactly what to say to make her more excited.

 

Without any more talk, he sat back on one of the stools and pulled her even closer, holding her legs open right in front of him on the bar. She really did feel like some kind of a feast laid out for him. And, god, she wanted him to devour her.

 

He looked up into her eyes while he moved down and kissed up her thigh, closing his eyes only when he moved up higher, his nose brushing against her center.

 

She bit at her lip to stop the embarrassingly loud moan from escaping, pressing a hand on the bar below her so she could lean back and give him more space.

 

She was already aching for him, the throbbing between her legs intensified by the second.

 

There was no holding back the embarrassing whimper that left her lips when he skipped over where she wanted him, kissing her other thigh instead. She pouted in disappointment.

 

“Be patient, princess. Good things take time.”

 

She moved her hand to the back of his head. The sexy woman that had been hiding for too long was ready to come back out and play.

 

“I don’t want good.” She told him, “I want bad. Why do you think I’m locked in here with you?”

 

Her raised his eyebrows at her as he placed another kiss on her thigh. Her legs were already shaking, spread as wide as she could open them without seeming too desperate.

 

“Well, I didn’t think you waxed your pussy for fun.” he teased, looking straight at it with a knowing smile.

 

This time she raised an eyebrow and moved one of her thighs up over his strong, broad shoulder, “Dinner’s getting cold,” she warned.

 

With a final look up at her, he grabbed her other thigh and placed it on his opposite shoulder, diving in.

 

She gasped and laughed at the sudden tickle, moaning as he quickly found his rhythm. It was already so much better than she remembered or expected.

 

“Oh god,” she sighed happily, watching him work with a lazy smile on her face.

 

He was soft and slow, taking his time, which actually felt really nice, gentile and as though he was enjoying it. Like he had nowhere else to be and nothing else to be doing. That alone was enough to make her feel relaxed and comfortable with him.

 

She was already aroused before he’d gotten her panties off, but this was sending her over the edge. Her whole body buzzed with need as he lapped her up, his tongue dipping into her then flicking up at her sensitive nerve.

 

She caressed his hair while he worked, fingernails lightly scratching along his scalp. She moaned with satisfaction and whimpered when his mouth left her, pressing it to her inner thigh.

 

She looked at him, in a complete haze and suddenly not above begging him to continue.

 

“Feeling okay?” he asked, and she felt really nice that he was checking up on her.

 

She licked her lips and nodded, “Yes, just don’t stop,”

 

He smiled and placed an open mouthed kiss over her dripping centre, moving to her other thigh. God, she felt soaked, his mouth spreading her arousal around.

 

“Lean back,” he instructed, “there’s a lot more bar behind you.”

 

She trusted him and gently leaned back, taking a deep centering breath and grabbing onto the edge of the bar when he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her legs higher. It only turned her on more, feeling his strength.

 

“Fuck,” she heard and felt him growl, and before she could look he surprised her again by taking a more intense approach.

 

He went in much harder and faster, making smooth circles around her clit with his warm, skilled tongue. It made her hips jerk in surprise, noises leaving her month that she’d never made before. It felt so good, like she was seconds away from exploding. Her eyes were closed tight and flashes of blinding white light took over, her back arching as she cried out in pleaure, “there, there… don’t stop,”

 

The tight knot in her lower stomach uncoiled as she loosened her grip on the bar with one hand and grabbed the back of his head, holding him close and grinding herself up again his mouth. She had no idea she could feel this good again.

 

Something about using him like this for her own pleasure was insanely satisfying and empowering. Her first wave of release was quickly followed up by the second, tears running down her temples and into her hairline as she held him closer.

 

“Fuck yes,” she cried, and it seemed like he was only fueled on by it.

 

He sucked on her clit and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, feeling like she might slid off the bar but having complete confidence in him holding her up.

 

She surprised herself with a giggle, over sensitivity setting in but feeling like she could let him go all night.

 

“Sweet Pea,” she breathed. He didn’t stop, and she moaned, “baby, you made it to your destination,” she said, her hold on the back of his head just a gentle caress now and her free arm helping lift herself up halfway.

 

He looked up at her with a smile that made her feel even weaker. She already knew she’d be replaying this whole situation next time she put her vibrator to use.

 

“I recall telling you I wanted a flood,” he said darkly, his tongue flicking out to lick at his full lips, now swollen at having worked her into near oblivion.

 

Veronica could feel when she was wet, and she definitely was, her juices having leaked out and spread all over the place with his mouth. She was pretty sure the bar felt it too, “Trust me, I’m good. I can’t remember the last time anyone made me come that well, and more than once.”

 

He placed her one thigh back over his shoulder, widening her other leg up further, “Baby,” he replied mockingly, “I’m an overachiever when it comes to pussy,”

 

She bit her lip and they maintained eye contact as his free hand moved up to feel her. She moaned at his touch, his thumb moving over her sensitive bud a few times before she felt a finger slid in. He added another and her toes curled.

 

“Okay,” she breathed, “overachieve all you want.”

 

His smile was cute and playful as he moved his mouth back over her, sucking as he found that sensitive spot inside her with his fingers.

 

It wasn’t even seconds later that the feel of his mouth, paired with his hand, overwhelmed her and make her shake in a quick release. He kept going until she almost sobbed, pushing his head away because she wasn’t sure she could take anymore.

 

He sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still completely clothed and looking reasonably presentable, sans the slightly messy hair.

 

Meanwhile she felt like silly putty on his bar, panties discarded, skirt hiked up around her waist, completely exposed. She didn’t care, she just needed a second.

 

But he stood then, coming to join her again. She grabbed his shoulder for support as he helped her into a more upright position. She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, her taste all over him and somehow only making him taste better than before.

 

His hands began to fidget with her top, but it was hard with all the fabric around her waist. She helped by breaking the kiss and quickly pulling it off.

 

She loved the way he looked at her like she was beautiful. She felt it, she remembered how sexy and free she could be.

 

“You know,” he began, reaching back to unhook her bra and letting it fall off, “I’m a tits man too,” he winked, making her laugh.

 

“I’m sure you are, handsome,”

 

He gave her another kiss, his hand cupping her breast and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. She moaned when he broke the kiss, moving down and sucking on it, giving them both equal attention and time.

 

She watched, holding him to her and feeling completely ravished in the best way. It felt really good, and looked great too - his mouth on her that way.

 

She gasped when he bit at a sensitive nipple, switching to sucking and letting it pop out.

 

“You’re too clothed right now,” she told him. There was something very sexy about being naked and spread out for him while he was still dressed. But she knew he’d be even sexier without anything on.

 

He stood back, lifting his t-shirt off swiftly and making her forget what day of the week it was.

 

He was perfect, with so many more tattoos than she expected, “Fuck,” she swallowed.

  

He smiled proudly and went to step back in, closer to her.

 

“No, baby,” she quickly stopped, “turn around,” she ordered, wanting to reach down and get herself off to his insanely ripped body.

 

His back was just as muscular and tattooed, his waist falling in perfectly and his jeans sitting just right.

 

When he turned back to her, raising his eyebrow as if to ask if she liked what she saw, she quickly leaned forward and hooked her fingers into his waistband, unbuckling his belt as soon as he stepped forward.

 

He grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket before she had his jeans pushed down his ass. He took a condom out and threw the wallet somewhere on the bar.

 

They met in a heated kiss again, her hands moving to his back and around to his torso. God, he was perfect.

 

She needed him more than she’d ever needed anything, including air. She pushed her hand into his boxer briefs and moaned in surprise. She gasped as she broke their kiss and looked down.

 

He chuckled and helped by pushing the fabric down to join his jeans, still around his thighs.

 

He was huge, big and thick, and she thought maybe she’d die after she had him, but at least she’d die happy.

 

He smirked at her gawking and leaned in to kiss her neck.

 

“Okay,” she breathed, “I see why you're so confident now,”

 

He placed another open mouthed kiss on her skin as she slowly stroked him, “It’s not the size that makes me confident. It’s what I’m going to do to you with it.”

 

She melted, letting him lift her off the bar, a little too tall even for his hight. He sat her on the stool and she took the condom from his hand, ripping it open and sliding it on.

 

He had tattoos down close to his crotch, which made her smile. Satisfied, she wrapped her arms back around him and continued with the incredible kissing, making her weak once again, but also energized.

 

When he reached down and rubbed his length against her she moaned in pleasure, the smooth silkiness feeling so perfect. With his tip poking into her, she tightened her legs around him, drawing him forward.

 

Despite the lust and passion filling the whole bar, she was glad he went slow, cursing into the kiss the deeper he went and the more he stretched her out.

 

She was so turned on and yet it still took a moment to adjust, for the initial burn to subside. She moaned when he finally filled her whole, as if he was taking over every part of her, then moved in and out a few times, slow and with just enough time to made her crazy for more.

 

“Fuck me,” she whispered against his lips, moaning at the feel of him.

 

He smirked that adorable smile against her lips again and she giggled when he lifted her, as if she weighed nothing, and picking up the pace in mid air.

 

It was exciting, and a little dangerous, and so fun. The lights were out but the brightness from the street outside kept their path illuminated. He leaned her back against the bar for support as he thrust into her again and again, her head thrown back and not caring how much noise she was making.

 

He kept hitting that sweet spot with just the right force and at the perfect angle, her nails scratching into his back and gasping, “I’m gonna come. Oh, fuck!”

 

She imagined he was smirking again, proud of himself as he bit at her neck. She was sure she’d have marks there tomorrow, but she didn’t care.

 

When she felt it hit, her walls spasming around him, he only encouraged her on with a gruff sexy voice, “Come on, princess, just like that,”

 

Something about him calling her that both infuriated and excited her at the same time. She dug her nails into his skin, harder than she had to, crying through her release, strong and prolonged by his stamina.

 

He slipped out of her as he hoisted her back up on the bar, prying her hands away from his back with a hiss, “You trying to draw blood?”

 

She smiled at him innocently and shrugged, pulling him in for a hurried kiss, “Don’t stop now,” she whispered sexily, her walls squeezing around nothing and feeling so empty without him.

 

He gave her a smile as he cupped her cheek, the moment somehow more intimate by the action, “You’re gonna make me come, baby, I need just a second break,” he told her, their kiss barely touching, her tongue licking his lips.

 

“I’ve got all night,” she whispered, laughing when he picked her up again unexpectedly.

 

The next thing she knew she was being spread out on a table, this one a height that made him level with her, back inside and making her moan with content.

 

He thrust harder, the new angle deeper and even more filling. Her back arched as she reached for his hands on her hips, bringing her forward every time his force bumped her up.

 

When he leaned over her and began kissing her she hugged him closer, her one hand on his cheek, holding herself close by wrapping her legs as tightly around him as she could.

 

Fucking into her, and the way this position made him rub against her clit had her falling over the edge again, moaning into his mouth. She wasn’t sure she could feel her legs anymore. This was more than she expected, but she wasn’t complaining, it had probably been over ten years ago that she’d come this many times in one night, if ever.

 

With his mouth moving to her neck again, she heard him curse. His thrusts were getting faster, before a deep and final one made her hold him thigher, his body going rigid and still. She let him take a moment, the feel of his cock pulsing inside her making her happy.

 

When he pulled back he helped her up, but thankfully left her seated on the table. He leaned in again and kissed her more sweetly than before. He kissed her cheek next, extra soft.

 

“You’re sweet after you come,” she teased.

 

He grabbed what she saw was a napkin from behind her, pulling back and giving her an amused look. She watched as he slipped the condom off and wrapped it up in the paper, tucking himself back into his boxer briefs and pulling his jeans back up.

 

He held his hand out for her and she shook her head, “I think my legs need a minute.”

 

He chuckled and she watched his beautiful form as he went around the bar, picking up her clothes and his t-shirt. God, he was sexy.

 

He came back over, putting the clothes down on the table behind her and leaning back in for a kiss. She returned it gently.

 

“Were you serious about having the whole night?”

 

She nodded and caressed his chest, a little wet with sweat.

 

“Good. Wanna come up to my place?” he asked, looking up at the ceiling with a glance.

 

She frowned, “You live here?”

 

He smiled, “Yeah, I have an apartment right above the bar. Saves having to travel to work.”

 

“That sounds perfect.”

 

He handed her his t-shirt, helping her off the table finally. She pulled her skirt down into place and grabbed the rest of her clothes while he held her heels, something about it was adorable.

 

They went through the back alley, exiting through the back of the bar and climbing the steps up to his place. He welcomed her in and told her to get comfortable, dropping her heels by the door as he kicked his boots off. He grabbed them water from the fridge.

 

Like his bar, his place was also small and comfortable, but her eyes were primarily on him, so fascinated by his good looks.

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her, “You’re tiny,” he teased.

 

“And you’re a giant,” she shot back, making him laugh.

 

“You’re sexy,” he went on.

 

She bit her lip, “You’re amazing,” she told him, getting literally swept off her feet as he leaned down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to what she assumed was his bedroom.

 

She was dropped on her back, into the soft mattress, his hard body on top of hers and making her arch into him for more. They worked quickly to push his pants all the way off, his briefs following.

 

They rolled until she was on top, grinding against his length and smiling at the fact that she was the one that made him so hard, “You don’t need much recovery time, huh?”

 

He slapped her ass and made her gasp, “Not when I’m with the sexiest woman that’s ever walked into my bar.”

 

She knew it was a line, but she didn’t care. It was clear they were attracted to each other, and that’s all that mattered right now. She was way passed needing some fairytale romance.

 

As she pulled his shirt off her body, he reached across to his bedside table and grabbed another condom, getting it on as she got off the bed and finally threw the skirt off that had yet to leave her body all night.

 

She laughed when he grabbed her hand mid way and made her fall on top of him, their playfulness turning into a deep kiss. She reached between them and held onto him while sinking down.

 

He groaned below her and made her smile as she sat on him completely, “You feel so fucking good.”

 

She kissed his neck, riding him slowly, loving how good his hands felt over her ass, squeezing and massaging, “You too, baby,” she whispered, sitting back up and using his chest as support.

 

Being on top had been her go to for getting off, so it was no surprise she was coming so quickly. That paired with how attracted she was to him and how perfect he felt inside her, making every nerve inside her body come to life.

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and thrust up into her, flipping them over and continuing to fuck her into the mattress, kissing every inch of skin they could reach and helping each other over the edge one final time.

 

They laid that way, sweaty and sticking to one another until she finally pushed him off and they stared at the dark ceiling.

 

She had to pee so she rolled off the bed, smiling when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, “Don’t go.”

 

She smiled, happy he wanted her to stay, “Bathroom?” she asked.

 

He loosened his grip then and pointed her in the right direction.

 

She used her time in the bathroom to tidy up a little, wiping the mascara from under her eyes and splashing some water onto her face and neck.

 

When she got back, she stopped at the sight on the bed; Sweet Pea passed out in the very position she’d left him in. At least he had managed to get the used condom off first.

 

Something about it was adorable, and she understood. He’d probably worked the bar the whole day and night, and then she’d definitely put him to some very hard work in the last hour. He was exhausted.

 

She grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and slipped it on again, figuring she could get a few hours of sleep next to this beautiful man before she had to get back to reality.

 

.

 

Once again, Veronica rolled off the bed, trying to be careful so as not to wake him, but he grabbed her hand anyway.

 

“Hey,” she whispered, the bedroom still dark, the sun only peeking its way out at this early hour.

 

“Stay,” he told her sleepily.

 

She had to be back home in time for when her mum dropped Ariel back home, “I gotta go, I'm sorry,” she said, leaning back in to kiss his cheek.

 

He frowned and groaned, “Okay,” he said reluctantly, “I’ll take you home.”

 

She smile at the unexpected chivalry, “It’s okay, baby, I'll get an Uber.”

 

He finally sat up in bed, running a hand over his hair. She could tell this was a time of day he usually slept through.

 

She went on getting dressed as he pulled a pair of basketball shorts on and came to stand with her, stopping her by leaning down for a sweet kiss, “Can I take you out to dinner some time?” he asked.

 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Um,” she hadn’t expected this from him.

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re the most beautiful woman that’s come into my bar. I want to get to know you a little better, than maybe do what we did last night again,” he kissed her, “and again.”

 

She melted into him. She wanted to say yes, but she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. And frankly she was taken off guard because he seemed kind of like a player, like he did this a lot. Perhaps it was shitty of her to presume things like that.

 

“Come on, say yes.”

 

She thought about it for another second, saying "Yes," and earning another lovely kiss. Part of rediscovering herself was going to involve taking chances.

 

The least she was going to get was some amazing sex again, so why not?

 


End file.
